Ed
Ed *'Number': 44430 (previously 30, 4430) *'Class': Fowler 4F *'Designer': Henry Fowler *'Build date': 1926 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 '''Ed '''is a small Fowler 4F tender engine, who used to work on the Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway, before coming to the Dark Railway in 1968. Bio Ed was built in 1926 by the London, Midland and Scottish Railway for use on the Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway, where he was painted, unusually for his class, in Prussian Blue, with the number 30. At a young age, Ed got hooked onto drugs, which warped his mind for a while. It was whilst stationed at Templecombe that he befriended Sid, an LMS 2P 4-4-0, who happened to know where to score drugs for the two engines. The two engines were very lazy, and always sat around at Templecombe shed getting high and drunk, and discussing seemingly random topics. During the 1930's, management had had enough, and got Ed and Sid working again, The two engines managed well, often being used as pilot engines over the S&D to Bath. In 1932, both engines were repainted from SDJR Blue to LMS Black, something Ed didn't like, as he preferred his blue paint. During these years, Ed came into contact with two other engines who were "outsiders" to the other S&D engines. These being "Mac", a small Fowler 3F tank engine, and "Liz", a Staier Jubilee. Ed had a massive crush on Liz for many years, despite the fact that Liz didn't really like him that much. She tried many things to get him to leave her alone, including pretending to be a lesbian, but nothing worked. In time, though, she began to like him back, and the two started a relationship. Ed and Mac had a strained relationship, as Mac would constantly berate Ed for his antics, but often needed his help, especially when it came to handling trains. Ed and Mac would often play tricks on eachother, such as hiding the others trains, or shunting one another inbetween rakes of trucks, making them unable to move, sometimes causing accidents. By 1948, Ed had passed into British Railways ownership, but his life remained mostly the same, with freight work coming his way in the 1950's. During this time, he interacted with an LMS Black Five called "Dave", whom he and Sid got on very well with. Ed didn't get on well with some of his brothers, and least of all, another black five stationed at Templecombe called "44826", whose stuttering and cowardliness annoyed him greatly. During 1960, an engine called Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor came to the line and half destroyed his home, angering Ed greatly. Along with Sid, the two engines forcibly ejected Bob from the line. Days later, the two engines were called in to clear up a mass derailment of diesel engines, who had been chasing some steam engines off the line. In 1964, Ed, Sid, and two other engines, Mac and Liz, fled the railway as they were all scheduled for withdrawal (despite Sid's recent rebuild). They travelled far and wide over the British Isles, trying to find somewhere to live, Unfortunately, the four friends didn't have much success, and eventually, in 1968, Mac made the decision to hide in Scotland, wanting to be in his home country. Liz left Ed and Sid shortly after, leaving the plucky duo to continue south on their own to the last place they could think of where they would be safe: The Dark Railway. The pair reached Merecombe Industrial Estate where they were hidden with the help of Abomination. They remained here for a period of time giving unseen assistance with arranging trains until being spotted by Hannah, who mistook them for ghosts. Abomination revealed the pair to Hannah and Dave, who promised not to reveal their location to Mr. Dark. Persona Ed is a no nonsense kind of engine, who takes things seriously and does not suffer fools gladly. However, he is very fond of his best friend, Sid, whom he gets on with very well despite his irritating mannerisms. Ed likes to be the centre of attention, and enjoys making extraordinary claims about his adventures in life, despite the fact that he is a very bad liar, as his friends Sid and Dave will testify to. Livery Ed is currently painted in British Railways Black with late crest. He originally wore Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway Prusssian Blue, then LMS Black, before being painted BR Black. Basis Ed is based on a Fowler 4F class 0-6-0, similar to Pogo. Appearances Ed the Engine Episodes: * Series 1 - Dating, Girls, Submarine, Americans, Santa Claus, Love, Ecstacy, Noise, Thief, Pets, Sacked, Murderer, Birthday, Intercourse, Drinking, and God The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 5 - Haunted Hannah Specials: * 200 Subscribers * Zombies! Trivia * Whilst painted blue, Ed's crew changed his number from "30" to "ED", in honour of his name. He lost this interesting livery in 1932, when he was repainted LMS Black, becoming number 4430. Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Dark Railway locomotives